


Fable drabbles

by mosvalsky



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, ipod shuffle meme, unfunny humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always wanted to try this!</p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fable drabbles

Logan put his white iPod headphones in his ears and turned the music up, then proceeded to lay out his maps.  
“They’ll see,” He muttered, putting a placeholder of his self (a thumbtack) onto the old quarter, imagining the overtaking of his own city.  
“Last time they try to rebel!” He banged his fist on the table to show how serious his aggression was. The guards at watch on the sides of the door to the war room exchanged glances. They both knew what they had to do.  
~  
“Sire, we’ll return your iPod when you stop throwing tantrums.”  
-Them Crooked Vultures “Dead End Friends”

Reaver’s eyes flitted between the thief and the large chest immediately behind him.  
“Now what on earth possessed you to believe that you had even the slightest possibility of surviving? Hm?”  
The cowering man’s eyes glanced at the gun, then looked into the fierce eyes that looked at him with no inch of empathy.  
“Wait!”  
“Do you want not want me to shoot?”  
“I’ll do anything.” He lowered his head, hoping that anything he said might delay his death.  
Reaver smiled wickedly, as if considering the offer seriously. He lowered the gun and looked straight into the man’s quivering green eyes.  
“No.”  
-Lady Gaga “Aura”

“Reaver, what is this?” Logan asked helplessly, glancing at the surrounding pile of money.  
“Exactly what you think it is.” He grabbed Logan’s hands. The king tried to pull away, but Reaver calmed him with the quiet shushing he always used on him. He pulled him into his arms and beckoned him to join him on sitting atop a rather high pile of gold.  
Logan obeyed and as he sat, Reaver’s hands immediately busied themselves, playing with the buttons until the royal shirt slid from his chest.  
-Panic! At the Disco “London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines”

“Benjamina, GO AWAY.”  
The young woman could hardly contain her excitement at the fact that he knew her name. “Reaver, take me now!” She began undressing herself as the tall businessman proceeded to continue ignoring her.  
“Do something about that, would you?”  
Barry nodded, grabbing the nearest gun he could find and moving to the window.  
“I missed!” Barry hissed after he shot what he would’ve liked to believe was a “warning shot”  
“Fine, I’ll leave!”  
“You’re a terrible shot,” Reaver mumbled  
-Ke$ha “I Made Out With A Rockstar”

“This is making me very uncomfortable,” Logan said quietly.  
Reaver ignored him as usual, continuing to whisper dirty things in the king’s ear.  
“Now, you are mine.” Reaver placed his cold hands on his chest and began to circle around his nipples, then moved his head down and licked hot trails onto him. “And you will do what I tell you.” Logan moaned at the words.  
-Avril Lavigne (Feat. Marilyn Manson) “Bad Girl”

“Walter!” The screams echoed in the minds of all around the fallen soldier. Their hearts ached to see him like that, and nearly everyone hoped that their Queen, who was kneeled beside him, would be able to handle the pain. But everyone also knew that that simply wasn’t very likely. After the death of her and her brother’s mother and father, Walter became the only leg she could truly stand on.  
But he had helped her reach this point, and thanks to her, the crawler was gone. She would be able to stand on her own now.  
But it still hurt to see him go. Especially in that manner. Nothing could hurt worse than knowing that even though a great evil was defeated, the only way it was done was in hurting an even greater friend.  
The Queen cried out all the tears she could.  
The scar would remain for a long time. But for now, there was relief in the defeat of the enemy.  
-Annie Lennox + Howard Shore “Into The West”

“Princess, what are you doing?”  
“I know your weakness,” She smirked, walking up to Reaver and pushing him back to the nearest couch.  
“You’d like to think that wouldn’t you?” He internally cursed as he began groping her. Her mouth was on his, and soon she was sucking at his neck, pulling moans from him in her horrid manner of manipulation.  
 _He tastes like tobacco_ , she lamented, mentally crying out at the indignancy of being forced to do this.  
-The Velvet Underground “Femme Fatale”

The Queen of Albion looked around the old gypsy camp. It was as simple as ever. People dressed in unintricate clothing, the air musky but filled with laughter and excitement. It had a sort of magic in it that she hadn’t seen in some years.  
She sat down, leaning against a large tree that hung protectively over the assortment of caravans. She thought of the stories her mother had told her as a young girl, of how she had grown up here before she had her adventures, and she began to think about her own adventures.  
“I wonder if I’ve lived up to her.”  
-Lady Gaga “Gypsy”

Logan slumped against his throne, his unhappy head resting in a calloused hand.  
“Walter, do you think I’m sane?”  
Walter’s eyebrows rose. He shifted slightly, folding his arms. “Well…”He began, unsure if telling the truth would be wise.  
“How dare you!” Logan began, posing himself as if ready to strike. Then he relaxed and looked at himself. “Oh, you’re right.”  
He resumed his slumping and pouting. “Maybe I shouldn’t have had sister choose between killing those people.  
“Oh,” he moaned, “I just wish she could understand how hard it is to wear this crown!”  
Walter chuckled to himself. Typical Logan.  
“What was that?” Logan demanded at the sound. “Guards!”  
Immediately after calling them, he called them off, slumping back into his throne and grumbling, “I gotta do something about that.”  
-Talking Heads “Psycho Killer”

It was passed midnight and Logan couldn’t sleep. His sister would never forgive him and he knew it. He couldn’t stop it. And he shouldn’t care, but he did. Oh, he did.  
And he was getting nowhere. He would never get to sleep this way. There was only one thing he could do.  
He walked quietly through the halls, his satin sleeping robe pulled tightly around him. He tapped lightly on the door he knew to be his sister’s. He had to apologize.  
“Sister,” He said quietly, hoping she would hear him, “If you’re still awake, I just want you to know…I can never express how sorry I am, but I hope that someday you’ll be able to look at me with something other than disdain.” He heard no answer and disappointed, returned to his rooms, unaware that the princess was already gone.  
-Marilyn Manson “Putting Holes In Happiness (Acoustic)”


End file.
